


Paul Martin wants a baby

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Penguin Babies [1]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Babysitting, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Nashville Predators, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:18:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Paul realizes he and James are ready for a baby. James may be a bit less prepared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul Martin wants a baby

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for grammer or spelling errors I wrote this one on my phone. Also I am really hoping Martin goes to Nashville next season so I wrote this as if he does. Hope you enjoy!

When Paul and James got married they were drunk in Vegas after they found out James was getting traded to the Predators. They didn’t get a divorce; it wasn’t like they weren’t in love. Then James went to Nashville and everything sucked. They Skyped and talked almost every day but it wasn’t the same as sleeping in the same bed every night for 3 years or waking up and making James breakfast so when he stumbled out of bed all sleep rumpled he would smile happily when a plate of eggs and a hot cup of coffee was pushed towards him. It wasn’t like Paulie could replace this too. He couldn’t ask one of his teammates to come over for breakfast that would be mean to his Jamie. And it was always hard when the Penguins won and the Preds would lose and James wouldn’t answer the phone out of anger and send him angry smiley faces all night until he passed out slightly buzzed. 

In April when Nashville missed the playoffs by 3 points and Pittsburgh got eliminated again in the first round Paul had some ideas.  
“I should sign with the Predators.” He says to James on the phone.  
At first he’s quiet, think Paulie’s joking and then “Wait are you serious? Paulie don’t fuck with me.”  
“I’m not. I should come to Nashville. We can actually be married and live together again. Think of how awesome your defense would be next year.”  
So it’s settled. Paul signs a 2 year contract in Nashville. He stays with James and Rich during the summer; they find their own place in September. The season starts great, Weber and him are lighting it up together. James get’s a hat trick in their 3rd game of the season; Paul assists on all three goals.

Things are so good. Paul hardly wakes up a day not feeling delightfully happy.  
In November they go to the children’s hospital as some kind of charity event. It’s like the ones in Pittsburgh but there’s a lot less media. Paul enjoys kids. He never really thought he wouldn’t have kids one day. All his friends are having kids, Glass has Saywer now, Dupper’s got a litter, and Weber’s just turned 1. Even Zach Parise and Ryan Suter have a baby now. He’s signing a jersey for some boy when he notices James has wondered off again. Gosh he’s more like his kid sometimes rather than his husband. He finishes with the boy and walks down the hall a bit when he sees James. He’s holding a baby; she must have been born premature because she’s like the size of his hand. He has his big dopey smile on his face and is posing for a picture with the mom.

James could be a dad. He has some parenting skills. He can be responsible... sometimes.  
There at home later eating dinner that Paulie cooked them when he tries to bring it up.  
“So we’ve been married awhile now-“  
“I know right!” James interrupts “When are we going to have an actual wedding? Or are we not? If we aren’t can we still get gifts somehow? Maybe we could just have a joined wedding with Sid and Geno!”  
“That’s a terrible idea Jamie.”  
“Which one? The joined wedding? Okay let’s get married in Toronto. It’s pretty there.”  
Sometimes he wishes James would go mute so he could actually talk himself for once. After awhile James finally stops fake planning their wedding and lets him speak again.  
“Anyways, I think since we’ve been married awhile we should-“  
“GET A DOG!”  
“No James”  
James starts making puppy dog eyes at him then. Paul drops the subject and somehow convinces James to help clean up after dinner. When they’re done James wants to take a bubble bath so Paul goes and reads in the bedroom. James comes out an hour later and starts searching for Paulie’s PJ’s since he never wears his own clothes.  
“I wish I was still little. I miss footie pajamas.” James starts as he climbs up onto the bed beside Paulie.  
“Well maybe one day our kids can have footie PJ’s.”  
James settle’s with his head on Paul’s chest and tilts it up to look at him “Are we going to have kids?”  
“I kind of thought so. I mean one day I’d like to. I am in my 30’s I do think about these things.”  
James is quite for a little while and then he finally talks again. “I’d like that.”  
“Yeah?”  
“They would be really cute. And smart from you. They’d also all be really good at hockey of course, and probably cooking. I want a girl and a boy though, just in case you were wondering.”  
Paul snorts a little. They talk about their fake family for a little longer before James starts yawning and trying to pull the covers out from under Paulie.  
“God were so old and married I’m not even getting a goodnight kiss am I?”  
James pushes at his shoulder and hides almost all his face under the quilt. “Your mean you don’t get kisses.”

They don’t talk about kids for awhile after that night. Not until January when they play in Minnesota and he gets a text from Zach asking if they want to babysit for them the night before the game. James tells he they should, that it will be excellent practice for when they have a baby. Paul doesn’t think he needs dad classes or anything but James on the other hand hasn’t spent a whole lot of time around babies. The closest he’s ever really been was the time he carried Max’s kid around for like 2 hours at Sid and Geno’s wedding because he couldn’t find Max to give him back to.

Parise gives him a house tour while James stares at the baby on the floor. He’s cute and looks a lot like Parise. He has the same eye color as Suter though which is how James always pictured his own kids with Paulie. The baby can’t really walk a lot, he’s just less than 1, but he squirms around on the living room carpet quite a bit. His toys and other baby stuff are scattered everywhere which kind of reminds James of what Shea’s house looked like after their baby was born.  
Zach is only going to be zone 2 hours, Ryan’s at a doctor’s appointment for his foot and Zach was going out for dinner with some of his team. The baby doesn’t seem bothered with the fact that they left or the fact that two strangers are bouncing him around and cooing at him. 

Paul leaves James and Ethan (The baby) on the couch for 5 seconds while he goes to the bathroom. When he reenters the living room James and the kid are gone.  
“James” He calls out. He thinks he hears something in the kitchen and when he follows the noise he’s greeted by a bewildered James and the baby.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Well he almost fell off the couch... But I totally caught him by his feet but he squeaked really loud when I did and I was trying to find like a band aid or something because it would make him feel better.”  
“How did he almost fall of the couch?”  
“Well I reached for the remote and I didn’t really see that he was slipping off my lap...”  
Paul sighs and takes the baby. There’s no damage, Ethan doesn’t seem to have a care in the world really. He calms James, letting him know that all parents make mistakes and that he won’t do it to their own baby. After that James seems to have calmed down a bit and starts playing with him on the floor again. 

“Uh Paulie?”  
“What?”  
“He totally just swallowed this cars back wheel.”  
Paul franticly moves off the couch and down onto the floor where the baby is smiling happily and James is rapidly pointing to where the red toy car is missing a wheel.  
“Are you sure it was there before?”  
“I think so.” James replies. Nealer does a house inspection to see if he can find it. Maybe it just fell off earlier. Paul starts googling on his phone what he should do when Nealer comes down stairs almost crying.  
“The babies going to die and it’s my entire fault. I should not be allowed to be left alone with a baby-“  
All of a sudden Ethan burps and the wheel pop out of his mouth and he giggles and drools some more and then crawls down the hall. James goes chasing after him while Paul is still in shock from what just happened.

Zach comes back 2 hours later like he said at 7. They don’t say anything about almost dropping the baby or him almost chocking to death or the fact that James lost him in there huge house 3 times. When there back in the hotel room half asleep already from the kid Paul starts tracing patterns on James back. He starts spelling baby when James stops him.

“Do you think that I’m a horrible person now?”  
“No James,” He says kissing the top of his head “You need a little work but most new parents do. I know our baby will be fine one day and that you’ll do an amazing job.”  
“Kay.” James mumbles sleepily.

About 3 months later right before the playoffs Paul get’s home from optional skate when James comes running out from the bathroom and leaps into his arms.  
“Paulie guess what? Were pregnant!”  
Paulie’s in total happy joyful mode and starts bouncing James and giving him a ton of kisses before James interrupts’ him.  
“Can we name him Cole? Or how about Paulie Jr? Or we could be really American and name him Ryan but we know a lot of Ryan’s. Maybe Joseph,”  
James goes on and on until Paulie shuts him up with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has any suggestions I'm always open! Follow me on tumblr @ sakuselanne.tumblr.com !


End file.
